Article235
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Où Prusse fait part d'une grande découverte sur son blog.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 10ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème "billet"._

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni le blog de Prusse (ore-sama no blog, il existe vraiment xD : spazzy(dot)starry-sky(dot)com(slash)oresamanosite(slash)t(dot)html )

**Note:** J'ai cherché la définition de Billet et j'ai trouvé: _"un billet, une forme courte d'informations, par exemple sur des blogs ou dans un journal." _Désolée de polluer le fandom avec mes trucs pourris, mais pour l'instant y'a qu'Hetalia qui m'inspire... peut-être que je changerai en cours de soirée! :D PS: FIC NULLE, LE RETOUR!

* * *

Par **PRUSSE** dans **Accueil** le X Fevrier 20XX à 20:37

_Mes chers fans. (Je met au pluriel parce que je sais que vous êtes énorméééément à adorer ma génialité.) _

_J'ai le devoir en tant que détenteur de la vérité absolue de vous faire part d'une chose que j'ai apprise et plus ou moins vue de mes propres yeux (en d'autres termes, c'est pas des blagues) _

_**ATTENTION, INFORMATION TOTALEMENT CHOC :**__  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ne rêvez pas, aujourd'hui, même si plus personne (et surtout pas M. FR et M. ESP – qui ont désiré rester anonymes-) n'y croyait :_

_**ALLEMAGNE A PERDU SA VIRGINITE.**_

**25 commentaires :**

**1. _Espagne_ X Fevrier 20XX 20 :38**

SERIEUX ? MERDA JE DOIS 200 EUROS A FRANCE

**2._ France_ X Fevrier 20XX 20 :39**

Honhon, il était plus que temps que notre très cher Allemagne se détende un peu –clindoeil-. Tu m'as l'air assez au courant Prusse, étais-tu l'heureux élu ?

**3._ S. Italie_ X Fevrier 20XX 20 :45**

BANDE D'ABRUTIS

**4. _Prusse_ X Fevrier 20XX 20 :47**

HAHA

FRANCE : BIEN SUR QUE NON. C'EST ITALIE. SI VOUS SAVIEZ LE BRUIT QUILS ONT FAIT KESESESESESESESESESESE

**5. _S. Italie_ X Fevrier 20XX 20 :48**

JE VAIS DESCENDRE CE CONNARD ! IL A OSE TOUCHER A MON FRERE !1 !1 !1

**6. _Espagne_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :50**

Italia, Mi amor, je suis sûr qu'il prendra soin de Norte~ !

**7. _S. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :52**

RIEN A BATTRE JE VAIS LE DETRUIRE !

**8. _Prusse_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :53**

PFFFF COMME SI WEST POUVAIT FAIRE DU MAL A SEXY-PETITE-ITALIE LAISSE-MOI RIRE : KESESESESESESESESESESESESESES

**9._ N. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :55**

Ve~ fratello, calme-toi D:! Ludwig a été très doux ^^ ^^ ^^ !

**10. _S. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :56**

TU VIENS DE L'APPELER PAR SON PRENOM ? BORDEL DE MERDE !

**11. _Japon_ X fevrier 20XX 20 :58**

Félicitation, je suppose, Italie-san et Allemagne-san

**12. _N. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :00 **

Ve~ ^^ ^^ ^^ Merciiiii Japoooon !

**13. _France _X fevrier 20XX 21 :02**

Honhon ! Si tu as besoin de conseils pratiques Italie, tu sais vers qui te tourner ! –clindoeil-

**14. _N. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :04**

Ve~ Vers qui ? :D :D :D ^^

**15. _Amérique_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :06**

YESS TROP COOL Lé MEks JSS TP FIER DE VS !1 !1 ! !

**16. _Angleterre_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :07**

Apprends à parler correctement abruti !

**17. _Russie_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :08**

Je crois que tu en demandes trop à Amérique, Angleterre. ^^

**18. _Amérique _X fevrier 20XX 21 :09**

PUT1 VS GUEUEULES VS ETES JUST TP VIEU PR KOMPRENDR ! VIEU VIEU VIEU VIEU HAHAHAHAH

**19. _Russie _X fevrier 20XX 21 :10**

… Argument valable, j'avais oublié que les enfants ne sont pas censés savoir écrire ^^

**20. _Angleterre _X fevrier 20XX 21 :12**

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

**21. _Chine _X fevrier 20XX 21 :15**

Félicitation aru ! Je vous ai envoyé une tonne de nourriture en guise de félicitation aru !

**22. _N. Italie_ X fevrier 20XX 21 :17**

^^ ^^ Merci Chine !

**23. _Amérique _X fevrier 20XX 21 :20**

TA GUEUL CONAR DE COMMUNISTE

**24. _Russie _X fevrier 20XX 21 :25**

Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

**25. _Allemagne _X fevrier 20XX 23.01**

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...QUOI ?

* * *

J'ai vraiment un problème avec les chutes. Enfin bref... ;D Merci à ceux qui auraient eu le courage de lire ça :D


End file.
